


Better Now

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were a DEO agent, you were also dating Kara. That was until Mon-El showed up. After you and Kara broke up you left the DEO and became an Avenger. That was how you met Natasha Romanoff.





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC and Marvel.

“You’re sure (Y/N)?” J'onn asked you. “You’re really sure you want to do this?”

You had gone to J'onn earlier that week, you told him that you were leaving the DEO. You were one of their best agents other than your best friend Alex. But Kara was your ex. 

After you and Kara broke up it just didn’t feel right working together. It wouldn’t work out well so you did the only thing you could do which was to leave the DEO.

“I’m sure, it’s the right thing to do.” Out of the corner of your eye you saw Kara talking to Mon-El. Your jaw clenched when you looked over at them. Quickly you looked back a J'onn. 

J'onn let out a sigh before he nods. He understood why you were leaving. “I know you’ll be okay (Y/N).” He placed a hand on your shoulder. 

He watched as you walked out of the building. He didn’t want you to leave, you were on of his best agents and the fact that you’re leaving because of Mon-El didn’t sit right with him.

**xxxxx**

You were in your apartment packing your things. You weren’t just leaving the DEO you were also leaving National City and moving to New York. It was better if you didn’t stay in National City.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock on your door. You sighed and went to open the door. You were met with Alex, she pushed past you and walked into your apartment.

She looked around and saw moving boxes everywhere. “So it’s true…”

“Alex I-” You were cut of by Alex hugging you tightly, you hugged her back.

“Please don’t leave.” She pulled away from the hug slightly.

You knew Alex well enough to know that it was taking everything in her not to cry. You looked down, you didn’t want to see your best friend cry. “I can’t stay Alex… you know I can’t…”

“I tried to tell Kara that what she was doing wasn’t right.” Alex sat down on your couch. “She may be my sister by you’re also my best friend… this is all because of Mon-El.” When she said his name her voice was full of venom.

You sat down next to Alex. “It’s for the best Alex…”

“For who?” She looked at you with tears rolling down her cheeks. “When J'onn told me that you were leaving I…”

“I can’t stay and act like everything is fine when it’s not. I can’t stay and see Kara with him. I’ll never be able to move on…”

Alex knew you were right but she didn’t want you to leave, she was miss you like crazy. You were one of the few people that she would to go. Now that you were leaving she didn’t know what she was going to do.

**xxxxx**

You’ve lived in New York for a few months when a man with bow showed up at your apartment. He said his name was Clint Barton and that he was an Avenger. He told you that he knew who you were and that you were once a DEO agent.

Clint took you to meet the other Avengers which led to them asking you to join their team. At first you didn’t know what to say but you said you would join their team. You had a feeling that J'onn was the one who told them about you.

At the moment you were in the training room at the Avengers compound when Natasha walked in. Ever since you joined the team you felt a pull to the redhead. There was just something about her.

You weren’t going to lie but over time you started falling for her but after everything with Kara you were scared. You haven’t talked to Kara since you two broke up, the only one you’ve talked to was Alex.

Natasha looked over at you, she could tell you were lost in your thoughts. “Everything alright (Y/N)?” She slowly walked over to you, careful not to scare you.

You blinked and looked over at her, that was when you noticed how close she was to you. You couldn’t help but blush. “Y-yea I’m alright.” She raised an eyebrow. You chuckled. “I’m alright I promise.”

Natasha nodded, she wasn’t going to push you. “You up for a sparring session?”

“You know it.” You smiled.

You both went over to the mat and got into your stance. The session lasted for an hour before Natasha was able to pin you down on the mat. She straddled you as she held your wrists above your head.

Natasha leaned down, she smirked. “I win.”

You blushed and bit your lip. You couldn’t help but look down at her lips and into her green eyes then back at her lips. You weren’t sure what came over you but you were able to get your wrists out of her grip. 

You leaned up, capturing her lips in a kiss. You thought Natasha would’ve pulled away from you and started yelling at you. You didn’t expect her to pull you closer and for her to deepen the kiss.

Since that day you and Natasha have been dating. Being with Natasha was amazing, she made you happy and you made her happy. When you told the others Clint was first one to say that he called it. You couldn’t help but laugh and roll your eyes.

**xxxxx**

You were in the room you and Natasha shared, you had woken up before her but you didn’t want to get out of bed or out of Natasha’s arms. You sighed and snuggled into her. In her sleep Natasha tightened her arms around, she pulled you closer.

_“Miss Romanoff, Miss (L/N) you’re both needed in the meeting room.”_

Natasha groaned. “Seriously? Is it too mush to ask for once I can stay in bed with my girlfriend?”

You chuckled as you leaned over, you gave her a quick but loving kiss. “Once we find out what’s going on we can come back to bed babe.”

You and Natasha both got dressed and made your way to the meeting room. “This better be good Tony. I swear if Nat and I-” You froze when you were met with a face you thought you would never see again.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here? I thought-”

“The better question is what are you doing here?” You crossed your arms over your chest.

As soon as Natasha saw who you were talking to she immediately knew it was Kara. She growled as she walked over to you, she wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you into her.

“Whatever is going on here can wait, we have something more important to discuss.” Steve said.

**xxxxx**

“(Y/N) please! Can we talk?” Kara said as she chased after you.

You rolled your eyes. “I have nothing to say to you.”

Kara reached out, grabbing your arm. “Please (Y/N), I’m so sorry!”

“Save it Kara.” You pulled your arm out of her grip, you turned around to face her. 

“I mean it, I am sorry! There hasn’t been a day where I don’t think about you.” Kara was so close to tears.

“Do you know how much you hurt me? As soon as you met Mon-El you tossed me aside as if I meant nothing to you!” You growled. 

“That’s not true! I still love you-”

“Bullshit!” You’ve had enough. “If you loved me at all you wouldn’t have broke up with me and started dating someone else right after! Why don’t you just leave, go back to National City. I’m with Natasha and I love her. It took me a while but I’m better now.” You didn’t wait for her to say anything, you turned around and walked away. 

Natasha was there waiting for you. She smiled and pulled you into a loving kiss before taking your hand in hers, she linked her fingers with yours.

Kara let the tears fall as she watched you walk out of the room with Natasha. She couldn’t believe what she had done. She had messed up big time.


End file.
